cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clockwork
Hi. There was something bugging me here, which wass that it says that "In City of Villains, the Clockwork keep a small number of them around the pipes of the Power Transference System. Again, for no apparent purpose.". These are, in fact, controlled by the power of Bat'Zul which is channeled through the PTS. This is revealed from a Clue in the third mission of Marshal Brass's Story Arc - The Aeon Conspiracy (named only if you fail the final mission - otherwise it is unnamed), where it says something about "Clockwork - too far for Clockwork King" in Dr. Aeon's notes. Thanks. Abyssal 09:13, 16 November 2006 (PST) : Hello, Abyssal and welcome to the Wiki! =D : Just noticed you have added that info to the Clockwork about their pressence in CoV... Well, I did that Overview text, and I am well aware of the reasons for the Clockwork presence in Mount Diable, but didn't want to mention them not to spoil the CoV storyline. Mount Diable and his..."inhabitant" are an important piece of the storyline in the early levels of CoV, and I tought it was out of place here. This is the Enemies section, and people here comes to check powers, pictures and such. I wasn't sure if mentioning this info would be welcome or not... Personally, it is my intention to do a Game Background article mentioning all the facts I know for every faction, so people who wants to just check powers don't get the storyline behind a given group suddenly spoiled. Just that I haven't had the time yet... =/ :I would be perfectly fine with editing or reversion of the changes I made. Perhaps merely saying that they are animated by "an unknown force" or something like that. Anyways, I'm fine with whatever decision is made. Abyssal 12:33, 16 November 2006 (PST) : I don't know if this information should be placed here, despite everything is right, and I do realize you have doen it with the best of intentions =) : Anyways this is my personal opinion on the matter, and I don't know if other users would agree or not. --Yakovlev 12:18, 16 November 2006 (PST) Hi there! OK: Different comments on Clockworks: In my experience, the Clockworks, despite what their bio says, are far from being immune to Psi attacks. Indeed, they are vulnerable to them, while they seemed to resist Smash and Lethal. They are very common in CoH, and can be found in great numbers in Kings Row (monster construction sites), Perez Park (Everett Lake or near), Boomstown (North is full of them), Faultline (Half of the zone belongs to them), and have a presence in Atlas, Galaxy, Steel Canyon, Skyway...It´s really easy to find them. In CoV so far I have seen only one, a Prince. Still have a lot to explore in the Rogue Isles so I better won´t say if they are hard to find. The Clockwork seem to have a level range of 1-20, and you won´t find any Clockworks above that level. Notice that Psychic Clockwork are a different faction. * Gears will be probably the first Underling you see in CoH, and will emerge of defeated Princes. Defeat 100 of these for the Gearsmasher badge. * Oscilators have all the same attacks, despite the fact of having different names. Perhaps the devs wanted to make them progress in danger and attacks as they were rising in level (prototypes are found at level 1, but Perfected can only be found at very high tens), but in the end, they ended up being all the same. Pity. * Tesla Knight will be probably the first mob you will fight with an status effect (Sleep). Annoying but not too bad. * Assemblers (both Duke and Prince) may be dangerous. They will spawn minions if given the chance. Can´t remind if defeating the summoned minions will net you any Experience, but I highly doubt it. * Dukes are easy to take by minions. They use virtually the same model, except for a crown of sorts they wear. It´s easy to miss them in a group, so I advice checking mobs one by one before engaging. Especially in Perez Park and Kings Row. * Babbage can be found at Boomtown in rare occasions. Also it will ambush you in Synapse´s Task Force, just as you go to the final mission, IIRC. In combat. he never did other thing that using Ball Lightning. No HtH attack, nothing. It may have Tesla Cage, but I´m unsure about that. Destroying it will net you the Clockstopper badge. * Paladin will spawn in Kings Row, and will NOT award you any badges for defeating him (see more about this in the Monster Construction section). If fully built, he will roam through Kings Row and usually wanders around High Park area. Be careful if you see him coming, as he usually brings an army of Oscilators and Sprockets several distance after him, following him. I can´t say if it despawn naturally or requires to be destroyed by heroes, nor if there will be a Monster Construction if the Paladin in roaming the streets. * Clockwork King can be found at the end of the Synapse TF. He went down so quickly that I never had the chance to see what attacks he could use. Probably we were just lucky, as some players report him as a tough customer if you don´t take him out in the first try. * Box of Parts is found during a regular Clockwork mission. The thing can spawn Gears at an alarming rate, so don´t understimate it. Only will stop to spawn Gears when destroyed, and has a nice agro radius. This mission is, obviously, an excellent chance to get the Gearsmasher badge. * Monster Construction : This can take place in three different points in Kings Row. I´ll try to add a map of KR with the sites, but as a general rule, following the electrical lines and towers will take you to them easily. There is a chance that in one of the sites a Paladin half-built spawns, with a bunch of Clockwork around them trying to finish it. The Construction has a lifebar and if the Clockwork full it the Paladin is built and you lose. To prevent this, attack the Construction (notice it has Monster class hit points): it´s life will decrease, and the Clockwork will respond by summoning a wave of Clockwork to defend it. Those waves include lieutenants and probably bosses as well, and are no joke for its level. Meanwhile, the Clockwork at the Construction will continue to heal and build the Construction: defeat the attacking waves quickly enough and damage the Construction quickly enough and it will eventually be destroyed. Take into account that there are stages in the destruction of the Construction: it´s life won´t fall below a certain point despite how much damage you are causing it, until a number of waves of attacking Clockwork is destroyed or a certain time passes. The reward for your efforts will be the Knight Errant badge. One of the toughest to get, IMHO. Grats! =D --Yakovlev 09:21, 26 Jan 2006 (CST) I've added three new images for a trial to see how people like them. Paladin, generic Prince and Clockwork King images are currently all isolated views of their respective avatars and nothing more. Simple and to-the-point, with hopes that they will help the user to identify the enemies.GuyPerfect 00:17, 14 November 2006 (PST)